Riddick is a chick!
by Sora Shovesha
Summary: A boy from the ordinary world somehow ends up in the Riddick movie but there is one twist. Riddick is a chick and not just any chick but Angelina Jolie which makes is harder for this ordinary boy to resist her. Unable to get home he has to survive not only the first movie but the entire Riddick story line to survive. OCxFemale characters later on
1. Chapter 1

*readers Note*

(I wanted to thank you all for the suggestion you put into me about the stories you want me to write and am sorry that it takes me some time to do these but with having work for 6 days a week and a possibility of moving along with college I do have trouble finding time to write these but I promise you that the more you guys look at my new chapter for different stories the more I will write when possible. Also I wanted to tell you all that the character's I create are not real and neither are names of accounts or even items that I come up with. Please be patient and keep sending me messages on subjects I should write which I promise I will make if possible with situations out of this world. 3 you all and I will see in my next chapter. Bye bye) (also that was a Markiplier reference from YouTube)

Riddick is a chick!

prologue

"…we can't leave." States Riddick on my large Dell computer as he looks out the space ship window at the ugly creature staring at him.

One of the killer creatures lands on the window and screeches at him as he puts the engines into full blast frying those behind the ship as he says, "Without saying goodnight."

Within moments the ship broke into space where Jack buckles herself into the shotgun seat as Riddick finishes up calculations in plotting the course to the space lanes.

Jack looks at Riddick and says, "Gonna be a lotta questions, whoever we run into. Could even be a Merc ship. So what the hell do we tell them about you?"

Riddick smiles a little and says, 'Tell them Riddick's dead. He died somewhere on that planet."

I pause the movie at the end and smile happily as I stretch and yawn before looking at the time where I see that it is about 9:30 p.m. at night. With a sigh and a pop of my neck I look about my room at my collection of books, swords/daggers, and dragon statues. Turning to my computer I close out the window for the movie and start to begin the shutdown process when I get a message from a friend of mine of skype called R. .

"Hey SubmisiveNate you on?" asked R.

"Ya, what's up?" was my reply

""Just found a cool picture for ya." Was his in turn

"Send it. Getting off afterwards cause got work in morning and need sleep."

"Ok. Sending it ASAP. See ya!"

With another yawn showing my need to sleep I download the picture link that shows up as I sip my ice water from my reaper mug. After a few minutes the downloading finishes and I open the photo onto my screen.

The picture is of a very badass looking Angelina Jolie in a very nice tight looking outfit like Riddick had with a sentence going around her saying, "What if Riddick was a Woman? This would be her."

Starring at the picture of Angelina Jolie in a Riddick outfit made me smile before I close the window down and shut off my computer. Getting up from my chair I head over to my bed and begin to change into my work outfit for tomorrow with black Jeans, a black shirt, and my usual metal cross around my neck with the red jewel in the center that was a ruby. Lying down in bed I look out the window to see a bright shining star next to the moon.

Without thinking like I usually do I say, "If Riddick was a chick that would be great and I would love to see her like that."

Feeling comfortable I slip into a deep sleep never to see home from that night on.


	2. Chapter 2

(please message me if possible. I would like a vote on which girls I should leave alive for later. Remember you have Fry, Jack, Shaazza, Imam's wife, and the one lady from the latest Riddick I can leave alive. Please message me as quickly as possible so I can continue through the series.)

Riddick is a chick!

Chapter 1

A loud alarm and red lights wake me from sleep causing me to jerk awake from my deep slumber. Trying to reach my hand out I find my hand stuck in place as if someone was holding my hand down as I try to reach out and cover my eyes. My eyes open as I slowly start to gain focus as I try to speak and find a muzzle over my face to keep me from talking. Opening my eyes fully and able to see I look down and see that I am shackled in place with a muzzle on my mouth and chains on my legs as well. Trying my best to move I know I am stuck and unable to move with the confines holding me in this tube of glass and metal.

Looking outside the glass I see across from me a person in a tube but I cannot see clearly through the half fogged glass well to tell who it is but the alarm and lights are still clear as day as they keep sounding. The feeling of the cold metal touching me and my almost angry yelling into the muzzle on me gains the attention of the person across from me who moves their head to look right at me. With more yelling I see a man fall out of a tube to my left side who falls onto his face and belly as the tube opens. He gets on his hands and knees and looks almost right at the person across from me when the wall across from me seems to just disappear or is torn away to show a bright orange looking scene that is flying by fast as one by one each tube is torn away along with all of the back of the metal construction we are in. Not knowing what to do I wait patiently for what is to come when my head jerks forward and hits the glass causing me to scream hard into my muzzle which muffles my voice as we start to slow down and hit a few more bumps along the way that jerk me about in my metal tube.

Closing my eyes I try to calm down as best I can which seems to fail when I hear a noise from the tube that is left across from me. Opening my eyes I see the tube open and the individual walk out towards my tube. With a hand that is shackled like mine the individual wipes the fog away to show me a face that was familiar to me. The face of Angelina Jolie looks at me just like the picture I had seen not to long ago. Looking at me as if she can see me through the blindfold she tilts her head before walking off while the man from before begins to unbury himself from the pile of metal and debris that had kept him somewhat safe from death. He looks up at what I now know as a Cryotube and seems in a panic. With what I have seen so far and from what I could think of I was now in the Riddick story line and I was now watching as Johns gets up and heads for a ladder to go to the lower deck.

I struggle and groan as loudly as I can where upon I see a light coming towards me. Seeing a group of people standing before my cryotube I am guessing it is everyone from the crash that had survived and they were looking at my tube as if trying to decide if they should open it when Johns comes up and ties Riddick up to a pole for 'her own good'. I hear a yell of pain which I am guessing is the crew member who was going to die from that pole through his heart as everyone gets distracted and goes to see. With Riddick tied up and me in my tube still I watch as everyone goes by until Johns stands before the two of us and stares at us for a few minutes as if to make sure we were not going anywhere.

With everyone outside I struggle more gaining the attention of Riddick as she raises her head and growls at me softly making me stop. With no movement or feeling of time she stares at me through the cloth with those silver eyes of hers. With a few minutes going by and nothing to do I move about trying to regain the blood to my body parts that are almost stuck in place. Doing this for about an hour I hear movement and look to see who I assume is Fry standing behind Riddick watching her and me. Looking at her I move and struggle as I scream into my muzzle to get her to let me go.

Seeing someone approach Fry I see Johns who begins to speak, "She just escaped from a maximum prison."

Fry folds her arms and looks at Johns which turn her back to me as she asks, "So do we just keep her locked up forever?"

Johns scratches his chin before looking at Fry and saying, "Well, that would be my choice."

Fry looks at Riddick and asks, "Is she really that dangerous?"

Johns looks at Riddick and says, "Only around humans."

I struggle more and growl causing Fry to look at me and ask, "What of him? What's his story?"

Johns looks at me making me growl at him as he says, "That boy is a killer close to Riddick. He is the one who killed an entire prison just for hurting a girl that was locked up with him. He would kill you if he didn't like you and is more animal then man."

I growl through my muzzle at Johns as they exit the ship leaving me alone once again with Riddick who seems to be looking at something hanging above me which I think is the cutting torch. Knowing what is coming I watch as she dislocates her shoulders from behind her back and brings them up and over her head before popping them back in place and grabbing the cutting torch. Watching her cut the restraints off I whimper as she is about to walk off causing her to stop and look at me. She looks at me as she closes in on my tube and looks straight at my face as I tilt my head and whimper again through the muzzle. Without looking away from my face she unseals my tube and grabs the leash on my muzzle before moving me closer. Almost touching her she looks at my face as I look up at her as she cuts the restraints on my legs but she leaves the ones on my arms.

Looking at her and whimpering she says, "Quite pet. We must go now and do not do anything foolish or I will kill you."

I nod and look at her as she grabs the leash attached the muzzle and am led out into the bright desert where she drops the restraints and heads towards the tree looking bones. Following behind Riddick I look at her closely as we walk towards the bones in the distant. Her body seems to be all muscle and where she has a few scars I can barely see past the clothing she wears. With trepidation and lingering thoughts I am pulled out of them by a tug on the leash she pulls me by when we arrive at the bones of the dead. Looking about she seems to see a set on bones she likes where she than pulls me towards.

Upon arriving at the skull she climbs up into the skull and picks me up and pulls me into the skull where she lays me down to rest. Lying in the skull of some kind of large mammal I sigh feeling how cold it is since we had been in the hot sun for probably an hour as Riddick went off to do whatever she wanted to do. At the end of the hour I felt a little better from being out of the heat and having rested from the shock from earlier.

I look down at myself and see that I am wearing the clothes I had been wearing to bed and yet I felt unlike my normal self. I felt more….animal and more self-controlled as if I was barely human anymore. My voice felt strange and gravelly like I never spoken words before and more like growls and purrs which was not like me. These hands felt callused like I worked more than I ever did before which was not what they were like. I felt unprotected without….my weapons that should be in my hands and yet…I have never used weapons before except my swords and knives at home for training. The feeling of being led by a leash felt…common? This was wrong and yet it also felt normal like half my life had been with a muzzle on while the other half had been killing like an animal.

Someone drops down into the eyehole beside me which appears to be Riddick as she seems to mold herself into the bone as my body automatically does the same at the sound of boots. It must be Johns looking for Riddick and, oddly enough, me because of the bounty on us. Nearby must also be Fry, the kids, and Imam. He passes by and heads towards where I think Fry is as Riddick drops down and brings me along by my leash. She is gentle and yet strict all at the same time as she pulls me along towards a set of ribs behind where Fry and Johns are. Riddick pulls her blade out and begins to cut a piece of hair off of Fry to smell her scent.

Johns arrives and holds a bottle of alcohol out for Fry as he asks, "Drink?"

Fry looks up at Johns from where she is sitting and she grabs the alcohol bottle to drink before she says, "Probably shouldn't do this. It dehydrates you even more."

Johns acting like the caring guy he isn't says, "You're probably right."

Fry takes another swig of the drink and makes a face as Johns continues, "You know, you could have stayed back at the ship. Probably should've. If we don't find water, you know what happens."

Fry says calmly, "I wanted to get away."

Johns tilts his head and says, "I've never seen a captain so ready to leave her ship."

Fry stands up as she states, "I think we should keep moving."

Johns to curious for his own good asks, "What did Owens mean about not touching the handle?"

With neither noticing Riddick or me right behind the bones Fry leans back against the bones where upon the hair is cut as John says, "It's just between you and me, Carolyn. I promise."

Fry looks distressed before saying, "I'm not your captain. During the landing, when things were at their worst, Owens was at his best. He's the one that stopped the docking pilot from dumping the main cabin. The passengers" 

Johns still being annoying asks, "And the docking pilot being?" He waits as Fry stares at him before putting his cap on her and saying, "I guess I'm a little more glad to be here than I thought."

They soon begin to walk off which for some reason made me want to follow but Riddick pulls my leash towards the ship instead. Walking through the bright blue desert now, it begins to feel hotter under three suns as we get closer and closer to the crash site. Riddick is silent the whole way and yet she patiently keeps pace with me as I walk behind her like a good pet…good pet? The feeling of calling myself a pet was so strange and yet familiar as if this was how I should be. We arrive at the crash site to see Paris climbing down from his home made cozy place. Riddick smiles as she climbs up and goes to where Paris had been sitting thus dragging me along. As she does so Zeke shots the survivor that had found us.

Upon arriving she sits in his chair and drinks some of the alcohol he had left while letting me have some stuff that looks like beef jerky which I happily dig into after she unzips my mask a little bit. The taste of food made my mouth water almost as if this was the best food I had eaten before. Licking my lips I find a strange feeling as my tongue goes over my teeth which seem to be sharp and pointy like a carnivore. Not knowing why I finish the food as fast as I can before Riddick seals my mask once again leaving the muzzle to keep me silent before I could thank her and purr happily. She takes the alcohol with us as she heads towards the tall spires of rock where the creatures and the burial site are. Knowing what is going to happen I try to pull away and whimper to get her attention and to warn her.

She seems to smile as she says, "So you sense them as well? Interesting. You might be very useful after all little dog. We still need to watch and see so as to get a ride out of here with all of them."

She seems to be taking this like it was her plan which scared me and yet feel happy. The happiness was because she was going to let me come with her and also because she liked me. Arriving at the spires of dirt she pulls my leash so as to hide us behind the spires while the prospector man called Zeke returns with the new body of the guy who he shot earlier.

As I watch Zeke with Riddick a saying runs through my head, "A man chooses, a slave obeys. Obey slave. Obey. Obey. Obey."

As the voice stops speaking I hear Zeke scream as the monsters started to eat at him. With a growl I look at the hole that Zeke was being pulled into as he was eaten alive while firing the gun to try and kill the monsters. My ears pick up the sound of footsteps from behind us and in front of us as Riddick crouches by the hole watching the monsters ear Zeke without emotion. The amount of blood was enormous but at the same time I felt a hunger for it as well. Unable to leave from where I am since Riddick holds my leash, I watch as Zeke's girl comes running up the sandy route to here. Paying attention to the woman I don't notice that my leash is tied to a stake until the woman arrives and sees the remains of the scene as well as Riddick and me. Riddick dashes for it leaving me stuck in place where I whimper and growl at being stuck to the damn stake and unable to defend myself.

After a few seconds the woman runs by me while I hear a thud from Riddick landing on the ground from John hitting her with the baton. Next person to arrive and to see what is happening is Jack who looks at me tied to the stake before running by to go help take care of Shazza. With nothing to do and stuck to the stake as a defenseless animal, I soon find someone to help me by the name of Imam who takes my leash.

He looks at me and says, "Follow me my child and you will be okay."

Unable to even retort I whimper but follow as he has me following along with him over to the rest of the group that has now gathered except for Johns and Fry who were getting Riddick secured. Jack looks at me and reaches for my mask but Imam stops her as he says, "Not all are able to handle being free. Let him calm down and then we will ask him what happened."

The other three kids that were hanging around Imam looked at me causing me to whimper a little as I got closer to Imam for protection.

Fry comes out and sees me before asking Imam, "What is wrong with this guy?"

Imam looks at Fry and says, "Sometimes people are mistreated when they are young. He has probably been mistreated all his life and found the only thing that kept him sane. He became an animal that he saw as a friend and made it himself. Now he feels that being an animal is the best way to live."

Fry looks at me making me tilt my head when I feel fingers on the mask trying to take it off. Within a few minutes the mask is off and I am able to move my jaw and open it a little where upon I yawn. Yawning seems to have been a bad idea as it shows my very sharp teeth to everyone causing some to back away.

Imam gets close to me and asks in a friendly manner, "Child tell me what happened at the grave to the man."

I open my mouth and try to speak as best I can but fail a few times which end in spurts of coughing and mucus. Imam hands me some of the alcohol with I lick a few drops to swish around my mouth before spitting out.

I finally speak in a small voice which sounds scratchy from no use, "Man….pulled in…hole…monsters…we…watch… *cough* monsters eat meat….dog needs meat."

What I say confuses almost everyone but Imam seems to figure it out as he says, "I need food. This child has not eaten or drank anything. He is in extreme condition for such a place as this."

Luckily Fry seems kind enough to put her hand out with a package of what I think is more beef Jerky. With a snap of my mouth and with her almost losing fingers I devour the entire package of food along with the plastic easily before sighing happily and purring a little.

Imam smiles and asks, "Please child. We need to know what happened. Speak clearly for everyone to understand."

I burp lightly and look at him as I ask, "Is that a command master?"

The older folks seem to balk at the question while the children look confused. Imam simply smiles and says, "No child. I just want to ask what happened. You may help not just yourself if you speak."

I think on this while still on my hands and knees and I say, "The monsters took the meat. They ate it before I could. Mistress wanted me to watch and learn like a good dog. Dog is a god boy and always does what he is told…almost. Monsters took the meat deep inside to devour because they feel hurt from light. Monsters know they will be free soon."

Fry looks confused and asks, "What monsters do you speak of?"

I look at her with my eyes and smile as I say, "Mistress knows more. Mistress knows what is happeneing. Mistress will save dog and let dog stay with her when we leave."

Fry looks taken aback as if wondering how we knew of the ship even as I smile more and say, "You're going to die. All except master here, the little girl, Riddick, and me. Each boy will be eaten. One in a closet, one against a cliff wall, and one in the dark ship running when he was told to stay. The man named for a city will die in the dark with only a lighter. The man with the gun will be bitten in half. The lady who liked the meat will be carried away because she ran."

I smile and start to giggle while leaning against Imam's leg causing everyone to look at me strangely. Imam himself looked to be thinking hard on what I said. I look up at him and ask, "Can I be with mistress? Mistress will protect dog because she said dog is useful."

Imam looks at Johns who is coming out and says, "The child wishes to be with the lady you chained up. He says that she will protect him."

Johns looks at me as I smile at him and say, "Your father is disappointed in you. What would he think of a Junky who got a catch that wanted to be taken? What does daddy think of his merc boy? Hmmmm? You were a bad boy for leaving the man to die in so much pain with the pole through his heart."

Johns looks ready to shoot me and almost does if not for Imam who says, "This child is hurt in spirit and in body. Let him rest and recover. I will make sure he is okay."

I smile at Imam and say, "I'm sorry. You will not be able to live on New Mecca in peace. You died saving your family." *turns to Jack* "You should have stayed with Riddick. She will never die so easily. You ran scared on the world of fire in sunlight."

I begin to cough and look at Imam and beg, "Please make me a dog again. It's so hard to know everything that is and will happen. Please let me be a dog again so I can just obey."

Imam seems to respect what I say as he seals my muzzle back onto me like the good dog I am causing me to purr happily as he takes me to my mistress who will keep me safe. Imam looks at Riddick and nods to her as he ties me up right to the line that holds Riddick's arms in place. Tied to Riddick I know I will live so long as I stay close to her and hold true to my feelings. She is my mistress and as a dog I must protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

(please message me if possible. I would like a vote on which girls I should leave alive for later. Remember you have Fry, Jack, Shaazza, Imam's wife, and the one lady from the latest Riddick I can leave alive. Please message me as quickly as possible so I can continue through the series. So far votes have Jack as a live one)

Riddick is a chick!

Chapter 2

Being left by Imam on my own wishes and tied up next to Riddick I smile.

I look at Riddick and a memory comes to the front of my mind causing such strange feelings. I watch as the memory plays out in my mind of my life in the prisons. I watch myself tear into a man's chest and eat his heart after slapping my cell mate who was a small girl. I watch as I play with a bunch of dog-like monsters as we hunt inmates together. Next began with guards beating me for taking a chunk out of one man's hand. Washing my body in a cold waterfall when I see silver eyes across from me looking at me before the woman leaves. After that was me following the lady as she escapes from the prison. The memories soon stop and yet I realize that I had followed Riddick into this not knowing what I had gotten into or more like the me from this reality.

Fry comes in a few minutes later and asks Riddick while leaning up against the metal frame of the ship, "So where's the body?"

Riddick stays silent making Fry angry as Fry asks, "Well, do you want to tell me about the sounds?"

I get closer to Riddick and growl a little past my muzzle as Fry gets more irritated and says, "Look, you told Johns you heard something."

Riddick stays silent still making Fry turn around and begins to leave as she says, "That's fine. You don't want to talk to me, that's your choice, but just so you know there's a debate right now on whether or not we should leave you here to die."

Riddick smiles as she looks down at me before saying, "You mean the whispers?"

Fry seems to curious for her own good as she comes closer to us and asks, "What whispers?"

Riddick keeps staring at me as I lean against her legs which could easily twist and kill me as she replies, "The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine, 4th lumbar down, the abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood..a little copperish. If you cut it with peppermint snapps, it goes away…"

A memory springs to my mind of the taste of human blood. I was copperish and I remember it well from tearing into the man's chest. The taste with flesh though made it delicious but it was best to drizzle it over the freshly cooked flesh.

The memory disappears as Fry interrupts Riddick and says, "Do you want to shock me with the truth now?"

Riddick tilts her head towards Fry and smiles as she says, "All you people are so scared of me. Most days, I would take that as a compliment but it ain't me you gotta worry about now."

Fry asks without thinking, "Show me your eyes, Riddick."

Riddick seems to adjust her muscles a little and knowing what is about to happen I move to the side as she says, "You'd have to move a lot closer for that."

I watch as Fry tries to be quite as she get closer to Riddick while out of the corner of my eye I see Jack holding some stuff in her arms as she watches from the stairs. Jack is watching what is going on and it made me wonder why she watched us.

Riddick then says to Fry, "Closer."

Fry then gets stupid and gets to close where Riddick then jumps forward and is at the end of her chains as she stares at Fry with her bright silver eyes before looking over at Jack.

Jack asks, "Where the hell can I get eyes like that?"

Riddick says as if perfectly normal, "You gotta kill a few people."

Jack steps down from the stairs and says, "okay, I can do it."

Riddick stares at Fry and says, "Then you got to be sent to a slam, where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor and you pay him 20 menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs"

Jack smiles at Riddick and says, "So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?"

Riddick smiles at Jack like she had just found a new recruit to train and says, "Exactly."

Fry looks angry before turning to Jack and she says, "Leave! Leave."

Jack leaves looking quite unhappy which makes me whimper a little as Riddick says, "Cute Kid."

Riddick slowly sits back down allowing me back into my comfortable spot between her legs which catches Fry's attention as Riddick says, "Did I kill a few people? Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No. you got the wrong killer."

Fry says, "He's not in the hole. We looked."

Riddick than says, "Look deeper."

She looks at me and asks, "What did you mean earlier when you said we would all die? You never told me how I supposedly die."

Being stupid like she always is, she gets closer and undoes the muzzle to let me speak. I open and close my mouth from having that stupid muzzle on and say, "You were stupid and yet smart. You saved the killer of monsters and savior of innocents. A woman of a dead race and a god that controlled a religion. You looked upon her in your arms close to death and yet you died without her wanting you to. You my lady Docking Pilot Carolyn Fry of the now dead ship Hunter Gratzner. The monsters ate you. Like everyone else."

Riddick looks at me and asks, "So you did know. Interesting."

Fry interrupts and asks, "Why would I save this convict?"

I look at her and say, "Because when it becomes night, she is all you can trust to lead you out of here. She is a goddess who will not die because she has killed Johns, a god, and even a ship of mercs. She is a goddess of death."

Riddick looks at my face closer and says, "You don't even know me kid. I could kill you right now."

I look up at Riddick and smile as I say, "I know you all too well Riddick. Also staring at the monsters in the middle works only if there is one so jump after you stare the first down to hide yourself from the second so as to stay unhurt."

Riddick stares and asks, "What are you a psychic?"

I shake my head and say, "Nope. Just your everyday monster. Now lady Fry can you put my muzzle back on. My voice hurts from speaking so much in one day."

Fry gets close to me and puts my muzzle back on even as Riddick says, "I got question for you later pet."

Before the final snap is put into place I say to fry, "Tell jack to listen near the spires. She will hear your cries for help."

With the muzzle back in place Fry heads off even as Riddick looks at me as if trying to figure out what I knew as I simply lay on her legs and listen to the sounds from her. The small breaths escaping from her lips, the clanking of the cuffs on her hands, the small scrap of her boot as she shifts her foot to get more comfortable, and the sound of the wind passing past her hair.

A sudden sound reaches my ears coming from below us which gains my attention. They were after Fry at this point probably and I looked at Riddick as I stomp my feet to get some of them to leave her alone. Riddick watches me and joints in by yanking her chains causing them to clank against metal helping me to draw off some of the monsters from Fry as she escapes. After a minute of this I stop and listen to the monsters below us while Riddick rests in her place once again.

I feel safe with Riddick and begin to purr softly for some reason unknown to my mind. My brain seems to shut down a little as I smell the air which contains her scent which makes it all the better. I look at her with my eyes as she looks down at me with those silver globes when we both hear a door open and look to see someone coming.

Riddick smiles and says, "Finally found something worse than me, huh?"

The person steps into the light revealing himself to be Johns who says, "So here's the deal. You work without chains, without, bit, and without shivs. You do what I say when I say it."

Riddick looks at him and says with sarcasm galore, "For what? The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you."

Johns begins to lie out of his teeth as he says, "The truth is I'm tired of chasing you."

Riddick looks at him in surprise and asks, "Are you saying you'd cut me loose?"

Johns says as he tilts his head a little, "I'm think you could have died in the crash."

Riddick is about to say something but I growl and jump to my feet in front of her. She stops and looks at me before looking at Johns who has his hand on the shotgun and then she asks, "What of the kid here? What will happen to him?"

Johns looks at me as I growl at him and he says, "He can be your pet for all I care. Maybe even give him to Imam for all I care. Only reason I caught him was because some asshole of a prison wants him badly for a lot of money. That place was on the route but this makes things hard. Keep the kid on a muzzle and I don't care if he lives or dies so long as he doesn't take a chunk out of me like I heard he does to people."

Riddick then says, "My recommendation : Do me!"

Johns aims his shotgun forward and hits me in the head making me fall back as he fires a round which breaks the chains on Riddick. With the chains broken and with me now able to move, I begin my first task which is to tackle Johns and scratch him with my nails across his face. Johns yells in anger and is about to hit me when my muzzle is tugged and I find myself being held by Riddick against her body.

Johns looks ready to shot me but Riddick grabs the shotgun and points it at Johns making him stop and say, "Take it easy."

Riddick instantly says, "Fuck you! I want you to remember this moment."

She then throws his shotgun to the side and walks off with me beside her as she puts her goggles on. She looks at me as we walk through the ship out into the desert once again. Upon arriving outside I have a strange feeling of something that is needed as my head turns to look at the cargo area as I stop in my tracks.

Riddick pulls on the leash buts sees I am not moving which makes her ask, "What is it?"

I look at the cargo area and whine as I look at it. Riddick seems to be interested in what I am doing and lets me lead the way as we head to the cargo area. Arriving at that part of the ship I jump inside and head deep inside leading us to a case with a lock on it. I lean into it and sniff it a few times before I look at Riddick and whine. She looks at the case and then about the place when she spots the torch from earlier that Jack and the prospector lady had been using and uses it to cut the lock. She opens it to reveal my favorite weapons that I owned at home. Inside the case was a small bag with 24 throwing daggers, two small wrist holders with 3 throwing daggers a piece, two short knives that had leg holders, and a pair of black samurai swords. I look at them and purr happily as I look at Riddick. She sees a pair of small knives that were based off of this universe and grabs those as she smiles at me. I begin to put each set of knives on and strap on the samurai swords onto my back before we turn around and leave the ship.

Riddick looks at me and says, "You are quite smart for such a small boy. I think I will keep you around but I still want answers when we get a break."

I nod to her as we catch up with the others. Riddick reaches them first while making sure that I am tied to her left arm as we begin our track to the settlement. At the back she carries the sled with some of the gear while I walk beside her happily knowing what they were saying in the front from the movie I had seen before this all began. I watch after a few minutes as Paris puts his hat on which causes one of his bottles of alcohol to drop from his pocket and slide in the sand. Paris turns around and reaches to pick it up when Riddick grabs it first.

Paris slowly rises alongside Riddick as she begins to open the bottle while the little man speaks, "Paris P. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur."

Riddick puts her hand out and says, "Rachael B. Riddick. Escaped Convict, murderer."

I purr a little as Riddick says, "This little one…I call pet. He seems to be psychic, treasure finder, and warner of dangers."

Paris looks at me and says, "You will be wrong sir but I will survive all of this. I have to go to Earth and see Paris where I will die."

Riddick opens the bottle of alcohol and begins to drink it all as Paris says, "That-that's a particularly good Shiraz. It's-It's a lovely drop. It's-It's very expensive. By all means, please help yourself."

We keep tracking along the desert which seems a lot longer than in the movie. Riddick opens my muzzle halfway through the journey to talk to me since everyone was ahead of us except maybe Jack who was trying to hang back closer to us but staying with the group.

"I would like to know everything you know about what is going to happen here. You seem to want to predict the future." She says as we keep walking.

I look down and say, 'If I told you than everything may change. I only know what the future is like at this time. If it changes than everything may change in turn."

She growls a little and says, "You think I care? Just tell me."

I nod and begin telling her what I know, "We will arrive at the settlement where one of Imam's boys will be eaten alive. Johns wants to get back to the ship where we will find that 5 more of those cores will be needed. Johns will try to delay which will make it where we get stuck in the darkness. In the darkness you and Shazza will run. Upon getting to cover you lay low but Shazza runs. She dies. In the ship you are away from the group along with the second boy of Imams. The boy dies. Leaving the ship everyone dies except you, Jack, and Imam."

She looks at me and asks, "What of you? Where are you in all this?"

I look at her and say, "I was not supposed to be here. I already changed this story and unfortunately I don't know if I die or live. I changed everything already because you were not supposed to have a shiv until you got to the village."

She looks at me and says, "Interesting. One last question and be quick. What happens after I leave this world by myself?"

I look at her and say, "You leave with company. You than come upon a ship which picks you up. The ship is not friendly but you guys get to Imam's home where you leave Jack and Imam safely to run. Later you come back to a surprise you didn't want and soon fight to become a goddess. Please let me be silent again because it is too much strain to speak."

She looks at me before putting my muzzle back on as we arrive at the town. Heading out through the town we reach a ship where everyone gathers around. Riddick stands to the side with me on my leash as Paris complains.

Johns looks at us and says, "It'll work."

As he says this Fry begins to come out of the ship and says, "It's nothing we can't repair so long as the electrical adapts."

Shaazza speaks up and responds, "Well, it's not a starjumper."

Riddick speaks up happily at this point turning everyone towards us as she says, "It doesn't need to be. Take a 2-seater like this back up to the Sol-track shipping lanes. Stick out her thumb, bound to get picked up. Ain't that right, Captain?"

Fry gets back to work as she asks, "Can I have a little help here?"

Riddick begins to walk towards her thus pulling me along until Johns steps in front of her and says, "Whoa! Do me a favor. Check these containers out and, uh, see what we can patch these wings up with. All right?"

Riddick looks down at me as I growl at Johns before she pulls me away with her to do as she was told. After a few minutes she takes the leash off herself and says, "Do what Johns asks pup. I got to go check out something which will tell me more of my thesis. See you around little pup."

She walks off leaving me alone and with her work as she heads off. Knowing where she was going and what was going to happen I get to work gathering what was needed until I sudden remember what is going to happen. Running as fast as I can and growling I find myself running towards the coring room causing me to pass Riddick.

She sees me passing by her towards the coring room and says to herself, "interesting. Let's see if your right little pup."

I run past and bump into Jack who falls down and asks, "What's wrong? What is it?"

I growl as I charge forward slamming into the door where Imam's kid is. Getting a small distance back I slam into it again in time to hear a scream from inside. Imam seems to hear this and comes running to the door and joins me in bashing against the door for the third hit while everyone else takes their time at a half jog. I bash it one more time before the screaming stops and I slowly start to lower down onto my knees knowing it was too late. Ali was dead and I wasn't able to save him.

Johns arrives and fires his shotgun into the door twice to sever the big chain before pushing it open.

Imam looks at me sobbing on the ground and knows it is to late for the child as Johns and him enter slowly. Knowing what he will find from what I spoke of before, he heads right for the closet being careful as he opens it. The closet bursts open as the monsters fly out causing Imam and Johns to shut the doors. The monsters fly down into the hole leading into the tunnels below as Imam looks at the body of Ali.

It takes about an hour for Imam to bury the body while the rest of the survivors learn of what happened. Outside with Imam and his other two Apostles I whimper and rub against his arm to comfort him. He looks at me and pulls off my muzzle to then ask me a question.

"You knew what was to happen and tried to stop it, didn't you?" he asks.

I nod and he asks, "How are these other two supposed to die?"

I cough a couple of times before saying, "One goes too far away in the ship and becomes food because he ran. The other was grabbed and bleeds at the leg before leaning against a wall. He is pulled from above and is devoured. You live for years until the day comes that your world is invaded. You sacrifice yourself to save your wife and daughter."

He knows what I am about to ask and puts my muzzle back on before looking at me and saying, "Thank you child. I will warn the other two of what not to do but if they still die then I at least know god willed it to be. I pray you survive this along with us."

I nod and walk to Riddick who grab my leash and taps my head as we watch Fry turn the scale of the worlds. They all watch as the scale hits the 22 year mark.

Riddick smiles as she asks, "You're not afraid of the dark are you?"

I purr at these words making her rub my head and causing everyone to look at me because of my prediction earlier on today. Each person heads off to do what needs to be done as I whimper towards Riddick. She slowly takes off my muzzle and asks, "What is it pup?"

I look at her and ask, "please release my cuffs. I need to try and get things into motion faster or darkness will hit us all to soon."

She smiles at this and uncuffs me before saying, "you still owe me information pup. From now on the muzzle stays off until you do."

I smile for the first time and it shows off my razor sharp teeth before I go dashing to the ship which I slowly enter at the back entrance and slowly inch through the shadows as I listen to Johns and Fry.

Johns says, "I want you to listen to me for a second. If we bring the cells at the last possible minute…"

I finally speak up causing both of them to jump and for Johns to pull his gun, "that is what gets you killed. You don't get it yet do you? You really are to stupid to realize it yet."

Johns looks at me and asks, "How the hell did you get those cuffs off?"

I smile at him and say, "Johns you need to think for one. Remember that scale? It is a lasting darkness. Guess what time it is retard. You really want to die Fry? Hmm? Think of that scale…of the date…monsters? Kickstart that brain of yours mrs. Docking pilot. Told you all before. This is your last warning…even you Johns. I survive for a reason and right now I am letting you all live to survive longer. Also Johns, isn't it time for another hit for you?"

I stand up and exit slowly as they both stare at me. Leaving fast I find Jack easily and tackle her to the ground in front of Imam and his kids.

"Think before you act. The darkness will be here soon little girl and no one will be able to save you if you leave the light. Think quick and light may keep you alive longer. Keep this blade and maybe you can do something smart." I whimsper into her ear as I hand her a small Tonfa knife before dashing off. Finding a spot in the heat and away from everyone I start to form a plan of what I am going to do.

Part one is to try and save everyone I can. Part two survive with everyone. Part three survive through all the movies of Riddick and somehow get home. Part four learn to say less to keep facts to myself. My plan That I need to stick with and my plan that will keep me alive. Now that I know what it is I just need to stick with it and if I need to…use my swords and knives to back that plan up.

Walking towards the door in front of where Johns was setting up shop I begin to practice with my sword just as Fry comes up and begins to go in as I say, "Not a good idea. He will get angry later about this and reveal what you almost did. Trust mistress Riddick. She will let you live along with the others. Johns will try to sacrifice you because of his merc ways. Remember I know everything that is supposed to happen and want to change it."

She looks at me before heading inside as I get back to practice. Using the skills I learned from my own world I find myself a lot more graceful in this body while I slowly watch the rising of a planet in front of the suns. I smile happily as I feel my blood pump fast and I say outloud to myself, "A hell of a fight I am going to get soon."


End file.
